


Leave your lover.

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, M/M, i was listening to sam smith and this came to mind, jjseung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Seung-gil shifted some, burying his face in JJ’s neck, sighing softly. He relaxed at the Canadian’s hand on his back, smiling some.“Leave your lover, leave her for me.” Seung-gil said.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The title pretty much explains it all.  
> It's gonna get a little sad before it gets happy.  
> I was gonna leave this all sad, but I decided not to shatter everyone's hearts so.... you're welcome <3  
> If you really want maximum feels; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=182TRJq9Zt8

Seung-gil watches as JJ walks away, his arm around Isabella’s waist. He’s suddenly aware of the Sam Smith song flowing into his ears through his headphones.  
  
_I don't have much to give, but I don't care for gold_  
_what use is money, when you need someone to hold?_  
  
Seung-gil clenches his fists, thinking back when he’d dated JJ himself. The feeling their hands locked together when they had the chance to be together. Though, JJ’s tune changed way too fast for his liking.  
  
**“JJ what do you mean this isn’t working out?” Seung-gil asked, staring at JJ through his laptop screen.**  
**“It’s exactly what it means Seung-gil.” JJ said, turning his gaze away from the Korean.**  
**Seung-gil stared at JJ, the normally stoic males face expressing the pain and anger with just one look.**  
**“I’m sorry.” JJ said softly as he hung the skype call up.**

 _Don't have direction, I'm just rolling down this road_  
_waiting for you to bring me in from out the cold_.  
  
Seung-gil felt lost after that, blindly going through the motions of life. He walked through the cold streets of Seoul, minding his business as he walked home from practice. He missed knowing the fact that JJ would be waiting for him to come in from practice to Skype. Even if the male hadn’t been there in person, he’d always been warmed up just by looking at JJ’s smile.

 _You'll never know the endless nights, the rhyming of the rain,_  
_or how it feels to fall behind and watch you call his name_  
  
Seung-gil often laid awake at night, trying to find out where he went wrong. What he’d done wrong to make JJ leave him. Sometimes he’d stare out the window, replaying a memory of hearing JJ call her name. He reached up to wipe the tear off his cheek, sighing.

  _Pack up and leave everything,_  
_Don't you see what I can bring_  
_Can't keep this beating heart at bay_  
_Set my midnight sorrow free,_  
_I will give you all of me_  
_Just leave your lover, leave him for me._  
_Leave your lover, leave him for me._

Seung-gil wanted JJ back, he hated how much it had ended. He was still _so_ in love with JJ it hurt, it often left him crying himself to sleep. He wanted JJ to leave _her_ and come back, embrace him and tell him he loved him. He clenched his fists, staring at the ground as he watched tears fall. He hated feeling this way.

  _We sit in bars and raise our drinks to growing old_  
_Oh, I'm in love with you and you will never know_  
  
Seung-gil swirled the drink in his hand as he sat alone at the bar, staring at his reflection in the liquid. He sighed and knocked the drink back, his mind still on JJ as he did so. _‘Why does it hurt to be in love?_ ’ Seung-gil thought to himself as he sat the glass down.

 _But if I can't have you I'll walk this life alone,_  
_Spare you the rising storms and let the rivers flow_  
  
Seung-gil looked down as he walked through the hallway of the hotel, heading for his room. He was highly aware of JJ being in the hallway as he walked down it. He wasn’t going to speak to the Canadian, afraid if he did so he’d say something he’d regret, causing him to get upset again. He stretched his hands above his head and smiled sadly, at least JJ was happy and Seung-gil could try and return to a vaguely normal life.

_You'll never know the endless nights, the rhyming of the rain  
or how it feels to fall behind and watch you call his name_

Seung-gil sat on the hotel room bed, scrolling through old pictures of him and JJ. He listened to the rain falling against the window, brow furrowing as he stared at one image. He could see the change in JJ’s face in the image. The love wasn’t there, the gaze wasn’t loving like most of the images showed JJ’s gaze to be. He fell back into the pillows, sighing as locked his phone and tossed it aside, JJ calling for Isabella mocking him in his head.

 _Pack up and leave everything,_  
_Don't you see what I can bring_  
_Can't keep this beating heart at bay_  
_Set my midnight sorrow free,_  
_I will give you all of me_  
  
Seung-gil sighed, running a hand through his hair as he rolled over. He sat up when there was a knock on his door. He furrowed his brow, confused as to who would be knocking on his door at this hour. He sucked in a breath as he opened his door, seeing JJ. Seung-gil wasn’t even given a chance to speak as JJ stepped into the room and kissed him. Seung-gil could hardly remembered after the kiss.

 _Just leave your lover, leave him for me_  
_Leave your lover, leave him for me._  
_Leave your lover, leave him for me._

Seung-gil shifted some, burying his face in JJ’s neck, sighing softly. He relaxed at the Canadian’s hand on his back, smiling some.

“Leave your lover, leave her for me.” Seung-gil said.

 

**Author's Note:**

> up to you to decide if jj left isabella or not.
> 
> i do not encourage cheating. don't get me wrong i love isabella in canon verse she's literally the best thing to happen to jj, but just for the purposes of this fanfic i left it as a choice for the reader.
> 
> come scream about jjseung with me on;  
> twitter; pansexualjj  
> tumblr; chulnxnt


End file.
